A Very Sweet Sixteen Fluffy!
by lindseilou
Summary: She loved him. He loved her. Neither knew. He couldnt date til he was 16. i suck at summaries, its really good though. full of fluff.


_A VERY SWEET SIXTEEN_

**It was the night before he turned sixteen. She was pacing around her room at two in the morning. She tried her best to calm down. Breath, she reminded herself. Who was she kidding? How could she calm down when her 3 year long crush was turning sixteen the next day and she had nothing to wear! She usually wouldn't freak out like this, but Ryan wasnt aloud to date until he was 16. That glorious day had finally came and Samantha could not be any more nervous. Tomorrow would be the day that Samantha would finally tell Ryan how she felt. **

**Samantha had just found the perfect outfit. Black skinny jeans, black Mary Janes, and a beautiful blue top that made her eyes pop. So now it was time for bed. That night she dreamed about him, like she had been doing for the past 3 years. This dream was extra special because today it would come true. **

**When she woke, the clock on her beside table read 2:30pm. She had over slept! The party begins at 6:00pm. She only an hour and a half to get ready because it took 2 hours to get to where the party was being held. She was rushing around trying to get ready. Finally she was all ready, and just in time. So she hopped in the car and was on her way. As soon as she pulled up in the parking lot, Ryan was there. He opened the door for her like he always did. It was so sweet it almost made her cry, thats why she loved him, she thought, he was the sweetest guy she had ever known. **

**''Hey, you made it!'' Ryan said. ''Of course, silly. I wouldn't miss your sweet sixteen!'' Samantha replied. He smiled, that beautiful smile that made her heart skip beats. ''So Sam, what did you get me?'' ''Well, i don't wanna brag, but i got you the greatest gift in the entire world!'' He laughed and put his arm around her shoulders in an one armed hug, ''Oh really? Can i have it now?'' ''Nope, you have to wait'' ''Why?'' He whined. ''Because i said so. hah!'' ''Fine lets get inside'' he said, removing his arm from her shoulders and pretending to be upset. She wasn't fooled. **

**Surprisingly, the party went by super fast. Before she knew it, it was almost time for Ryan to open his presents. She watched him open all his gifts without really seeing. She sat in the very back trying to calm her nerves. Finally he was done. He come over to stand right in front of her chair. ''So wheres my 'greatest gift in the entire world'?'' He asked while winking at her. It was time, and her stomach was in knots. She stayed surprisingly calm, on the outside. ''Here come with me, its outside'' she replied. He looked confused, but went along with it anyway. She grabbed his hand and led him to her car. She leaned up against the drivers side. He came to stand in front of her holding out his hands for his gift. ''Ok, close you eyes. Don't open them until I tell you, ok?'' ''Alright'' he replied. ''Promise you wont peek?' ''I promise.'' So with that he closed his eyes. Standing so still, waiting so patiently for whatever she had planned to give him. His hands were still reached out, so she grabbed his right hand and placed on her waist. With his warm strong hand around her tiny waist, she took a step closer. Taking his left hand she put it around the back of her neck. She inched closer to him with every move. Finally she was so close she could hear his slow, quiet breathing. In and out, in then out. She brought her arms up and wrapped then around his neck, then leaned in slowly. He smelled so good! She closed her eyes and kept leaning in. Finally she felt her lips touch his. Fireworks went off instantly, it was the greatest feeling. He then realized what she was doing and kissed back, tangling his hand is her soft curly hair. They stood like that, their lips moving together, perfectly synchronized, for a few minutes. She couldn't get over how great this felt. All he could think about was that this was finally happening. He had loved Samantha from the day he met her. They'd both been waiting for this day for three years. Finally they broke apart. Both out of breath, both amazed. She leaned her head against his chest. Listening to his heart beating. He wrapped his arms around her waist, snuggling his head against her hair. After what seemed like hours, she lifted her head up, looked in his eyes, and said: ''I love you Ryan.'' To which he replied: ''I love you too Sam, I always have. I always will.'' They kissed once more, then went to join the party hand in hand.**


End file.
